The Princess & the Bomb
by KaliBomb8910
Summary: A fariytale mixed with modern everyday life. The princess falls in love with a man "the bomb" who isn't royalty. In this story they try to find some way to be with each other with no problems. The nuke may be able to prove he's material after all.
1. Intro: Once Upon a Time

**Chapter One : Once Upon a Time**

Once upon a time, there a beautiful princess named Kali. She had gorgeous, long, blonde hair and she was short, freckles on her face and pale skin like Snow White. Her eyes changed colors when the seasons changed. In the winter and fall they were blue and when spring and summer rolled around they would change green. She lived in a big castle in the Kingdom of Manlius with her grandparents. Her grandparents, Joyce and Robert, ruled the kingdom and were the richest people in all the lands. They had a son and a daughter. Their son was Kali's father, Robert the II and their daughter was Nicole, Kali's aunt. Both of their children were married and had two kids of their own. Nicole married Andrew and had two daughters Zoe and Riley. Kali's father has two kids but both have different mothers. Kali's mother is Shelby, Queen of the Kingdom of Oneida. Shelby and Robert were once married and had Kali but they divorced shortly after. After their divorce Robert met the duchess of Utica named Heidi and they had a son, Prince Carter. She also had two best friends that were princesses of the Kingdom of Wampsville. Their names were Alexis and Olivia. Their mother was Queen Amanda. Kali has been friends with them since she was four and they've been inseparable ever since. Princess Kali didn't live with either of her parents because she couldn't stand the fighting between them anymore. Her grandparents take care of her the most out of the four grand kids because she is eldest and when she marries a prince of another Kingdom she will rule all of Manlius and Oneida. The only problem was, Kali wanted to marry for love and she was not interested in anyone royal. She lived in a royal family, she knew what it was like and everyday was the same for her. She had everything she wanted. A loving family, friends who always were there for her, lots of money, a big castle, and she was beautiful. She wanted adventure and someone that loves her for her. Little did she know, she would get her wish.


	2. Happy Birthday Princess

**Chapter Two : Happy Birthday Princess**

Today marked the day of the Princess' 18th birthday. Her family was throwing a huge celebration for her in hopes she would find a prince to marry. Kali was sitting in her room dreading the night. The only thing she was looking forward to was hanging out with her friends. Kali never had her ideal birthday party. Kali vision of a birthday party was being with her friends and just having a great time, she never went anywhere without having someone watch her every move. Kali was curling her hair, if it would curl. Her hair never did anything she wanted it to do. She was startled when she heard a knock on her door. Her mother, Queen Shelby entered.

"Hello baby girl?"

"Hi, mom."

"What are you doing? Curling your hair?"

"Yea, if I can get it to."

"Well, hurry, there are people downstairs waiting."

"Yea, yea. Be there in a sec."

Her mother walked out and left Kali back to herself. Kali put down the curler and turned it off. She got up and ran to her closet and pulled out her big pink gown. She was having a hard time getting it on. She knew someone that could help. She grabbed her phone and texted her best friend Olivia. In what seemed like seconds Olivia ran up flights of stairs and into her room. Kali once again, startled, turned to see her friend standing there.

"Oh my god, how do you read your text and fly up here so fast? What are you a speed demon?"

"Shut up and let me see this thing."

Kali turned and let Olivia tie the back strings to hold up the dress. She finished that quite quickly too. She was like a pro at everything she did.

"Thanks." Kali turned towards her.

"You're welcome. Now let's go."

"I don't even wanna. Why don't me, you and your sister bounce?"

"Well, I know of a few places we could go tonight?"

"I am down. Just let them introduce me and then switch into another outfit."

"Gotta tell our moms though or everyone will be looking for us. I'm talking helicopters."

"Yea I know. At least I'm 18 now and I can tell everyone to shove it."

"Let's get this show on the road then."

"Alright brother."

Kali and Olivia approached the door and headed down to the ballroom. Once they entered and stood at the top of the stair case, the castle guard announced Kali. Olivia stood off to the side so Kali could enter with grace.

"Introducing the Princess Kali!"

Kali walked down the stairs, holding her dress up and Olivia followed. Kali stood at the bottom of the stairs and bowed. Kali's mother, father and stepmother walked towards her.

"Kali would you like to dance with any of the princes here?" Her stepmother, Heidi asked.

"No."

The crowd gasped.

"Not even one?" Shelby asked.

"No, not really."

"You sure?" Kali's father, Robert asked.

Kali looked around at everyone and then smiled.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Well, alright." Robert said.

Kali walked towards Olivia and Alexis smiling.

"Can we peace out now?"

Alexis and Olivia looked around and then shook their heads.

"Yup."

The three princesses walked to both their mothers.

"So mom, this is cool thing that you guys did for me but I don't really want to be here."

"Oh my god, Kali seriously? Do you know how much money we all spent on this for you?"

"Please, you have plenty of money to spend. That's the only reason why anyone showed up. Their all sucking up so they can have a piece of it."

"If you guys are going anywhere then have your cell phones on you at all times and do it quickly and quietly." Queen Amanda, Alexis and Olivia's mom said.

"Alright mom." Alexis said.

The three princesses walked to the secret passage behind the stair case that led to a hallway, one floor lower than Kali's tower. Once they opened the door, they quickly fled through it. They ran up the stairs and into the hall way and then up another flight of stairs to Kali's room. They all took their dresses off and into jeans and t-shirts and they each grabbed a hoodie.

"It's convenient that we have our dressers here." Alexis said.

"Very." Olivia agreed.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

The girls went to the balcony and Kali tied a rope to the top and they all climbed and the hoped in Alexis' car.

"Ciggy time!" Olivia said.

"Yes!" Kali grabbed one for them both. Alexis looked at them.

"You guys are joslyns."

"Fuck you." Olivia said.

They sped off out of the long driveway.


	3. The Princess Meets the Nuke

**Chapter Three : The Princess Meets the Nuke**

Olivia was pointing Alexis in the correct direction once they entered Oneida. There was a big wooded area that they entered and saw the fire burning.

"Girls! This will be a good successful night." Kali said.

"Yes it will be my friend!" Olivia agreed.

When they parked the car, Kali and Alexis looked for their bottle of UV Blue that they stole out of Amanda's cupboard. Olivia saw her boyfriend, Kent and ran up.

"Olivia!" Kent yelled. They walked up to each other and kissed each other.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Kali asked Alexis.

"Who knows, he doesn't come out anymore."

Kali shook her head and looked towards the fire, watching everyone act like fools. Alexis was pouring their drinks in separate cups and Alexis handed Kali her cup and she shut the car and locked it. Kali walked towards the fire behind Olivia and Kent. Kali stood next to them in silence, not knowing what to say or do and then she looked over and saw him. A guy that was tall, and had short, dark hair. He was wearing a black hat, jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked like a badass. He was standing next to three other guys. Kali whispered in Olivia's ear.

"Who's that guy standing there?"

"That's Carl, Ryan and Mike Helmer and Mike Bombard."

"Which one is that guy?" Kali asked, pointing to the man that caught her eye.

"That's Mike Bombard."

"He's cute." Kali smiled.

"Want me to bring him over here?" Olivia smiled evilly.

"No! I'll feel like a freak!" Kali laughed.

"Alexis!" Olivia yelled and Alexis ran over.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"Go get Bombard!"

"Alright!" Alexis ran towards him.

"You bitch!" Kali smacked Olivia's shoulder and she laughed.

Kali looked over and saw Alexis walking over with 'Bombard'. Kali felt nervous for some reason but just smiled.

"Bombard, this is Kali." Alexis said pointing to Kali.

Mike looked at Kali with big eyes and smiled. Kali found his smile to be rather exhilarating.

"Hi!" Kali said and smiled.

"Hey!" Mike said and shook Kali's hand. In that instant, Kali felt a spark that she never felt before.

"Do you want to sit down?" Mike asked.

"Sure." Kali walked behind to him to a log and they sat down on it.

"So where do you live? I haven't seen you around before."

"In Manlius, with my grandparents. My parents are divorced and they involve me in their little spats so I thought it was best for me to live with my grandparents."

"Isn't that where the princess lives? You know the one who's supposed to take over Manlius and Oneida?"

"Ehh…yea."

Kali didn't want to reveal that she was the princess. She didn't want him to see her as a different person. Most people thought that Kali was rude, snobby and greedy when really she is not selfish but more giving and kind to all. Kali wanted to get the subject off of her and onto him.

"So tell me, what's your life story?"

"Oh, well, I live with my parents and my little brother. I have an older sister but she has five kids, married and lives around the corner from me."

"That's all you have to say?" Kali laughed.

"Well, what do you wanna know?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"Really? I just turned 18."

"Oh, well happy birthday!" Mike laughed and Kali giggled.

They spent the whole night, talking about each other's lives. Kali tried hard to hide the fact that she was a princess. All of a sudden, they heard sirens.

"COPS!" Someone shouted and everyone scattered. People ran in the woods, hid in cars and some people drove off down a back trail. Kali and Mike sat and watched everyone scatter. Kali knew that if the cops see her, they would recognize her as the princess.

"We have to get out of here!" Kali yelled.

"I couldn't agree more!" Mike said.

The cops pulled up and one stepped out, shining his light. The light shined right on Kali and Mike.

"Ahh, Mr. Bombard! Thought you might be here! And you found…the princess? He has the princess! He's holding her hostage!"

"No, he's not!" Kali yelled. Mike looked at her disbelief.

"Wait, you're the princess!"

"Princess Kali, the King and Queen are looking for you. You need to come with me this instant." The cop said.

"My mother knows where I am and I'll be fine."

"You're not safe among these people."

"I feel perfectly safe."

The cop stepped forward to grab her.

"Excuse me? I don't think you can put your hands on me!"

"The Queen would want me to. You're drunk and you need to come home."

"I am not!"

Mike grabbed Kali's hand and pulled her. They started running towards his white truck. He hoped in the driver's seat and started it while Kali sat in the passenger seat. Mike stepped on the gas and tried to speed down the trail. The cops started their cars and started following them.

_(Music starts.)_

_Girl I know I don't know you  
>But your pretty little eyes so blue<br>Are pulling me in  
>Like the moon on your skin<em>

_I'm so glad you trusted me  
>To slide up on this dusty seat<br>And let your hair down  
>Get out of town<em>

Mike sped up down the trail and onto the road. Kali looked behind her to see if the cops were following. The cops behind them were reporting that Kali was kidnapped. Mike knew he would get in so much trouble for what he's doing but something in his heart told him to be with this girl as long as he could.

_Got the stars coming out over my hood  
>And all I know now is it's going good<em>

_You got your hands up  
>You're rocking in my truck<br>You got the radio on  
>You're singing every song<br>I'm set on cruise control  
>I'm slowly losing hold<br>Of everything I got  
>You're looking so damn hot<em>

_And I don't know what road we're on  
>Or where we've been<br>From staring at you girl  
>All I know is I don't want this night to end<em>

The cops were pulling up beside Mike's truck.

"Mr. Bombard! Please pull over right now!"

Mike knew the one thing he learned in life was to listen to his heart. He looked at Kali and something in her eyes told him to keep going. Mike didn't know where he was going but knew he had to out run the cops somehow.

_Gonna cuss the morning when it comes  
>Cause I know that the rising sun<br>Ain't no good for me  
>Cause you'll have to leave<em>

_Gonna make the most of every mile  
>Do anything to make your smile<br>Land on my lips  
>Get drunk on your kiss<em>

_Clock on the dash says 3:35  
>There's plenty of gas and the night's still alive<em>

Kali was trying to think of where to go but couldn't figure out any way to get away from them. Mike couldn't think of any way either. The only thing he could think of was to speed into the woods off the side of the road.

_You got your hands up  
>You're rocking in my truck<br>You got the radio on  
>You're singing every song<br>I'm set on cruise control  
>I'm slowly losing hold<br>Of everything I got  
>You're looking so damn hot<em>

_And I don't know what road we're on  
>Or where we've been<br>From staring at you girl  
>All I know is I don't want this night to end<em>

Mike looked deep into her eyes. She looked back into his.

"Do you really want to stay with me?"

"Yes!" Kali blurted out, not realizing what she said. All she knew was she was mesmerized by him and didn't want to leave his side. She felt protected by him.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"What?"

"You trust me?"

Kali took a moment to think. She didn't have a reason not to and her heart told her she could. She could see in his eyes that she could and he wouldn't do anything to harm her.

"Yes."

"Hold on then."

_You got your hands up  
>You're rocking in my truck<br>You got the radio on  
>You're singing every song<br>I'm set on cruise control  
>I'm slowly losing hold<br>Of everything I got  
>You're looking so damn hot<em>

_And I don't know what road we're on  
>Or where we've been<br>From staring at you girl  
>All I know is I don't want this night to end<em>

Mike sped up off to the side of the roads and headed straight into the woods, down a hill. Kali looked at him with wide eyes, like he was crazy. Mike was indeed crazy and a risk taker but in a way, Kali admired it. He looked so daring to her and Kali was attracted to that. Mike was doing good at avoiding the trees but then one came straight for the truck. He unbuckled his seat belt and Kali's quickly and grabbed her. Kali held on tight to him as they rolled out of the truck.

_I don't want this night to end_

_No I don't want this night to end_

The truck smashed into the tree. Kali and Mike landed on the ground. Mike made sure that she landed on him. Kali's head hit the middle of his chest and he landed on the ground. Kali lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes. He looked back at her. His hands grazed her hips as he slowly took his arms from around her.

"I'm sorry." She said, blushing.

"It's alright. Better me than you." Mike smiled.

Kali knew she felt protected by him. She knew he was the kind of guy that was risky but extremely kind. Kali sat up and stood off the ground. Mike stood beside her.

"Think we lost them?"

"Oh yea, they aren't coming down here anytime soon. Mike walked up towards his smashed truck.

"I'm really sorry about your truck. This wouldn't have happened if I just would have went with them."

"Don't worry about it, I have a red one at home."

"Seriously?"

"Yea, this truck was gonna shit the bed soon anyway."

Kali felt some of the guilt go away. Then she remembered that he 'kidnapped' her. She could speak to her family and get them to know the real story.

"The sun is rising." Mike said.

Kali looked up and saw that it was. The woods began to get brighter.

"We should probably some way back to Oneida." Mike said. Kali shook her head and agreed. They started walking towards the back of the woods. Kali heard rushing water.

"You hear that?" Kali asked.

"Yea, it's the stream ahead."

"It sounds so loud."

Kali spotted willow trees on top of cliffs and proceeded through them. Mike couldn't explain what he was feeling when he looked at her. All he knew was that it was a feeling unlike any other.


	4. Just a Kiss

**Chapter Four : "Just a Kiss"**

Kali proceeded through the willow path and saw a beautiful waterfall and a river flowing beneath it.

"My dad brought me and my brother here when I was a kid. We used to go fishing and stuff here."

"I never even knew something so beautiful could exist in this crappy town." Kali said.

Mike looked at her and shook his head.

"I did." Mike starred at her and Kali looked toward him.

"I mean you haven't seen nothing yet!"

Mike grabbed her hand and held it tight. He pulled her towards the cliffs and she followed. Mike climbed up onto one rock and pulled her up.

"Is this safe?" Kali asked.

"I used to do it all the time."

"I'm kind of afraid of heights."

"If you fall, I'll catch you." Mike said reassuringly.

Kali smiled and grabbed onto his hand. Mike pulled her up each rock one by one. They made it to the top and stood behind the waterfall. There was a large cave to walk through. Mike grabbed her hand and started walking through the cave with her.

"There's something really cool I want to show you."

Kali shook her head. She couldn't help but feel something warm and fluffy in her stomach each time he grabbed her hand. Kali looked up at Mike and he looked so beautiful. The way he smiled and the way he moved, made her shiver. She didn't know how to explain this feeling. The only thing she could conclude was that she was falling in love.

_(Music starts)_

_Kali: Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>I'm caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<em>

Mike looked down at her. He felt like he was happy for once. He never felt this way before and he thought it was unreal. All he knew was that for some reason he wanted to take her in his arms and be close to her.

_Mike: I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>_

_Both: We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<em>

They walked into the cave and it was pitch dark.

"It's so dark in here. What's so cool about it?"

"Watch." Mike said as he put her hand to the wall and his over hers. Suddenly the wall began shinning blue around their hand and then suddenly the whole cave shinned.

_Both: Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

All of sudden butterflies erupted from the cracks of the cave walls. Kali eyes opened wide and she was at a loss for words. Mike smiled. He knew she would enjoy this. In the middle of the cave was a small fountain. Kali walked up to the fountain to look.

_Kali: I know that if we give this a little time  
><em> 

_Both: It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
><em> 

_Kali: It's never felt so real _

_Mike: No it's never felt so right_

Kali stepped towards the fountain and saw a rock that was shaped like a heart. She went to pick it up and when her hand touched the rock, Mike put his hand over hers.

"Sorry." Mike said.

"I don't care." Kali said and smiled sweetly.

Mike looked deep in her eyes and felt mesmerized. They both held the rock in their hands. Suddenly it began to glow red.

_Both: Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

The rock began floating in the air. Kali couldn't believe her eyes and neither could Mike. Mike never knew such magic existed.

_Both: No I don't want to say goodnight_

_Mike: I know it's time to leave_

_Kali: But you'll be in my dreams_

Mike pulled Kali in close to him. He couldn't help it anymore. He felt the need to hold her. She moved closer to him, willingly, feeling the same need that he did.

_Mike: Tonight_

Mike looked deep into her eyes and knew what he was feeling. He was falling for her, fast and hard.

_Kali: Tonight_

Kali starred into his bright blue eyes. She saw everything. She saw emotion. She could sense that he was hurt in his past and she could see the love he felt for her. She could see that he was all she needed and exactly what she was waiting for.

_Both: Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>

_Mike: So baby I'm alright, _

_Kali: Oh, let's do this right, _

_Both: With just a kiss goodnight  
><em> 

Kali smiled and looked down. Mike pulled her chin back up to look at him. He caressed her face and she looked up at him. She began to slowly close her eyes and Mike did the same as he pulled her in closer to his lips.

_Kali: With a kiss goodnight_

_Mike: Kiss goodnight…_


	5. It's Time to Leave

**Chapter Five : It's Time to Leave**

Their lips were grazed over each other, then they heard voices coming. Kali pulled away quick.

"You hear that?" Kali asked.

"Yea."

"I'm kind of scared."

"I got you."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise, forever. I'll always protect you."

Kali couldn't believe her ears. No one was ever that sincere with her. This man that she met the night before was immediately devoted to protecting and caring for her. The voices got closer and closer. Mike held his arms around Kali and she buried her head into his chest.

"Bomb!" The voice said.

Mike looked up and saw his friends Carl and Ryan.

"Carl? Ryan? What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We lost you at the party and the cops were asking us where you were so we came looking for you. We saw your white truck all smashed and figured you probably went venturing around somewhere." Carl said.

"Wait, the cops didn't follow you, did they?"

"Yea, they're down the cave. Why?"

"Oh no! Mike stay here and don't leave until I'm gone! I'll cover for you and tell them you didn't kidnap me." Kali was about to run down the cave but Mike grabbed her hand and stopped her. Kali looked back.

"Will I ever see you again?" Mike asked her.

"Yes, I promise!" Kali stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Kali then ran down the cave and disappeared. Mike stood in awe, not saying a word.

"Who is she?" Ryan asked.

"Kali." Mike said.

"The princes they're looking for!" Carl asked.

"Yea." Mike said.

"Did you bang her?" Ryan asked.

"What? No!" Mike said.

"Why the fuck not?" Carl asked.

"She isn't just another girl. I think I really like her."

"Hell yea." Ryan said.

"About time you find a girl." Carl said.

"You're one to talk Carl!" Mike said and then he frowned. "I don't even think we can be together anyway."

"Why not?" Ryan asked.

They started walking down the tunnel and to the entrance. They peeked down to see Kali, speaking with the cops and her mother.

"She's a princess. And I'm not…"

"Not what?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing. Princesses don't marry regular everyday people like me." Mike kept frowning.

"Is that her mom?" Carl asked.

"I think so." Mike said.

"She is smoking!" Carl said.

"Word." Ryan said puffing on a cigarette.

Mike starred down at Kali and saw her look up. They both looked at each other, speaking through their eyes. Mike knew just by the look on her face that he'd see her again. He would make sure of that.


	6. Family Disagreements & Decisions

**Chapter Six : Family Disagreements & Decisions**

Kali ran up the stairs of the castle. She walked into the throne room and saw her whole family standing around. Her grandma came running up to her with a worried expression.

"Kali, where were you last night?" Her grandma asked.

"I went out with my friends."

"We heard you were kidnapped."

"No, I wasn't. I met a guy and we ran from the cops."

"Ran from the cops, why?"

"I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay with him."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Mike Bombard. He's so cute and daring."

Kali's aunt Nikki walked up behind her grandma. She saw the look on Kali's face and knew what she was feeling.

"I think she's in love." Nikki whispered into her grandma's ear. Her grandma looked up at her aunt and didn't know what to say.

"His he royalty?"

"No, but he's so sweet." Kali said blushing.

"Well, I think that's sweet you found someone Kali." Kali's mom said walking up to her.

Kali's dad stepped in with a stern look upon his face.

"She can't be with someone who isn't royalty. She needs to marry a prince."

"Who says?" Kali's mom said.

"The law. She can't rule a kingdom alone and if this Mike Bombard boy isn't royalty then he isn't going to know how to run a kingdom. Two kingdoms at that. She's taking over not only Manlius but Oneida as well."

"Dad, I'm sure he will be great at it."

"No! It's against the law!"

"Screw the law! You don't even know him! He's exactly what I need!"

Kali ran up the stairs and away from her parents. She didn't know what to think. She wished that Mike was with her right now so she could run into his arms. She ran into her room and plopped herself on her bed. She walked towards her balcony and starred up into the stars.

"I wish you were here Mike. I wonder what you're doing now."

Mike paced around his room. He couldn't get Kali out of his head.

"What is it about her?" Mike said.

Carl sat on his bed, smoking a cigarette.

"You still thinking about her?"

"Yea, I can't stop. I want to see her so bad."

"So go and see her."

"How?"

"Sneak right into the castle."

"No, I couldn't. What if I got caught?"

"But what if you didn't? It'd be worth it right?"

"Yea." Mike smiled.

"Then go see her."

Mike looked down and thought for a moment. He was debating on what he should do.

"Bomb, I've never seen you this strung out about a girl. Go see her."

Mike thought for a moment and then smiled his big smile.

"You're right. I'll go!" Mike slipped on his shoes and walked out of his room. Carl sat for a minute, smiling. Mike walked back into his room.

"Uh, do you need a ride home?" Mike asked.

"Yea, that'd be good." Carl laughed.

Carl followed Mike back out his room.


	7. You Have Stolen My Heart

**Chapter Seven : You Have Stolen My Heart**

Mike drove up towards the side of the castle and walked up to the castle wall, pondering how he was going to get over it. He saw the castle security standing by the gate. They were letting a delivery man into the castle and speaking to him. Mike snuck up to the side of gate as they had their backs turned towards the delivery man. He snuck around the gate, quietly and into the court yard. He was trying to find Kali's room and walked around the court yard, wondering where it could be. Then he saw a balcony with a light shining from the room. The curtains blew in the wind and he saw Kali in her room. He smiled and wondered how he could he up to her balcony or get her attention.

_(Music starts.)_

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week_

_Before the cold and the glimmer have been replaced_

_Another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

Mike walked up to the side of the castle and saw vine down the wall. He walked up to it and grabbed onto the vines.

_Invitation only, grand farewells_

_Crash the best one of the best ones_

_Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say good night_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

Mike started climbing up the vines and got half way up until he slipped. Mike hung off the vines for a moment. He started wondering if he was crazy. He realized he was, crazy in love.

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration_

_One good stretch before our hibernation_

_Our dreams assured and we all sleep well_

_Sleep well…_

Mike kept climbing up the vines and made it to the balcony. He grabbed onto the ledge.

"Here it goes."

_Sleep well, sleep well_

_You have stolen my…_

_You have stolen my…_

_You have stolen my…_

_You have stolen my heart_

He climbed over the ledge and stood to the side for a moment, watching Kali. She was wearing a pink night gown and high heels. She was spinning around and day dreaming to herself. He smiled, wanting to hold her and picturing her in his arms.

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels_

_You are the best one of the best ones_

_We all look like we feel_

Mike peered through the long, purple curtains.

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my heart_

_(End music.)_

Mike poked his head into the curtain, waiting for Kali to see him. Kali looked over and shrieked, upon seeing his face, not realizing who it was. Mike smiled. When Kali realized it was him, she ran straight into his arms.

"Michael." Kali muttered as she buried her head into his chest. Mike wrapped his arms tight around her.

"What are you doing here?" Kali asked.

"I had to see you. I didn't know if I would see you again."

"I promised you, that you would."

"I know but I wasn't sure."

"I'm glad that you are here." Kali said and looked up at him.

"I am too. I had to tell you something."

"What?" Kali asked.

"I know that we probably can't be together but I can't stay away from you."

"Don't say that. We can and we will."

"I only met you last night and something about you made me feel like I've never felt before."

"Me too."

"Even if I never see you again, I needed to tell you that I love you." Mike said, muttering the words.

"Michael, I love you too."

Kali looked up into his eyes and he pulled her in close to him. She closed her eyes and he did the same as he pulled her closer to him until their lips met. Kali grabbed a hold of his neck and he pulled her body close to his. Suddenly her room door, burst open. Kali and Mike pulled apart with shocked looks. It was Kali's dad and stepmom, Heidi.

"Oh no." Kali muttered.

"So this is Mike?" Kali's dad asked.

"Yes."

"Security!" Heidi yelled.

"No!" Kali yelled.

The security guards came rushing in and snagged a hold of Mike.

"Kali, do you know who he is?" Kali's dad asked.

"Yes I do." Kali said.

"You know he's a convict?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He was arrested and put in jail."

"Kali, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's not something I'm proud of." Mike said

"I don't care if he is or not! I love him!"

"No daughter of mine will marry someone who isn't a prince and a convict! Take him away to the jail cells." Kali's dad yelled.

"No!"

Kali grabbed a hold of Mike's hand and the security pulled her away as they dragged Mike out of the room. Kali kicked and screamed.

"Just let him go!" Kali screamed.

Kali's dad felt bad but he had to follow the rules. He was all about the rules. Kali's father and stepmother left the room along with the guards. Kali fell to the floor when the security let her go. She cried uncontrollably.

"Michael…"


	8. Escape

**Chapter Eight : Escape**

Kali laid in her bed, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She was trying to think of something she could do. She couldn't be away from him. She thought about helping him escape and then they could run away together. Kali got up out of bed and looked around her room. Is that what she really wanted to do? Run away from home and never come back? She had everything that a girl could want. She had a loving family, money, amazing friends, a big castle, she got everything she ever asked for. There was only one thing missing from her perfect life; her knight in shining armor and Mike was him. No matter what anyone said she knew he was her prince. That was all she ever wanted was to find her true love and she did. Would she ever be happy without him even though she had everything else? No, and she knew it. She ran to her dresser and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue hoodie. She grabbed a small flash light from her vanity, silently snuck outside of her bedroom and tip toed down the hall way. She snuck down the tower stairs and walked into the secret passage way. She tried to look for the wooden door that led to the jail cells. She was getting severely creeped out as she reached the door handle. She didn't like spiders and there were numerous spider webs above the door. She cracked the door open and walked into the cell room. There were only three cells. Her family didn't normally keep prisoners down there; usually they would send them off to the actual Madison Jail House. She looked to the side and saw keys hanging up on a nail. She snatched them and walked to farthest cell. She peered through the cell and saw someone sitting against the wall with their head down, it was Mike. She shinned the light through the cell. Mike's head popped up.

"Kali! What are you doing here?"

Mike ran up to the cell and put his hand through it towards her and she grabbed it.

"I couldn't let you sit in here. I need to be with you."

"But your father…"

"Shh, nothing is keeping me from you." Kali said and put her finger to his tear stained face and he smiled at her. Lost in each other's eyes, they barely heard the castle security guards coming down the stairs. Kali turned her head and unlocked the cell quickly and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon! We have to go!"

"We?" Mike asked, confused.

"I'm coming with you!"

Mike didn't have time to speak and they quickly snuck back through the secret passage way.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked.

"I'm getting us both out of here."

"You're running away?"

"I told you, whatever it takes."

Mike was confused. She was running away from everything. She has everything any girl could want and she was running away for him. Mike's thoughts were interrupted by Kali opening a door. He looked through it and saw the outside of the castle walls.

"What does this passage lead to?" He asked.

"Basically every room in the castle."

"Wish I knew that before I climbed up the side of the castle."

Suddenly they heard sirens going off.

"We have to run quickly." Kali said.

"What is that noise?"

"It means they know you have escaped and I'm missing! So let's go quick!"

Kali and Mike ran straight for the woods and Kali didn't look back.

Far off in the distance, on top of a mountain called Mount Despair, a sorceress looked out her window and laughed, wickedly. She was tall and her skin was pale white. She had long, dark hair and wore a red long sleeved dress with a black cape over it. Her name was Conswella. She looked to the crow, standing on her shoulder.

"You hear those sirens? You know what that means?" The bird squawked at her.

"That means the princess has gone missing." She said laughing.

"Little do they know, she isn't missing at all. She ran from home."

She walked towards her crystal ball and starred into it. There were green clouds of smoke swarming through it. Conswella moved her hands around it and a view of Kali and Mike appeared in it. She smiled and watched them walk through the dark woods.

"All that girl wants is to be with her convicted boyfriend. Now that she is gone, I could kidnap her and use her as bait to take over the kingdom."

Her crow squawked and she laughed insanely. The kingdom did not know that soon, their entire legacy would be in danger.


	9. She Left the Kingdom

**Chapter Nine : She Left the Kingdom and Her Family Without a Princess**

Kali and Mike pondered through the woods. They didn't even know where they were going. Mike starred at Kali. He didn't know if what he was doing was right. Kali had a kingdom to run and other responsibilities. He didn't think that she was thinking her decision thoroughly. He loved her and wanted nothing more than to be with her but was it right for her to run away when she has so much ahead of her. He knew she'd be a great Queen someday. Him a King though? He never even imagined that. He didn't believe he was worth anything, but Kali saw so much in him that she would sacrifice all she had for him. He didn't want to lose her at all. He grabbed her hand and turned her toward him.

"What's wrong?" Kali asked.

The words wouldn't come out of Mike's mouth. He couldn't tell her he couldn't be with her. He didn't want to let her go. He just bent down and hugged her tight. She hugged him back.

"I don't wanna lose you." Mike whispered.

"I don't either, that's why I ran away."

"You have so much ahead of you though and I have nothing to give you."

"You have your love. That's all I need. That's all I ever needed."

Kali kissed his cheek and smiled. They looked ahead and saw a bright light through the woods.

"Is that a fire?" Mike asked.

"I think. Let's check it out." Kali grabbed Mike's hand and ran for it. They walked up the trail and saw crowds of people and a bright fire. Mike looked around and saw Kali's group of friends. Olivia ran up to them.

"Kali! Bomb! Where the hell have you guys been!" Olivia yelled.

"Oh, around I suppose." Kali said.

"Well, glad you made it to the party." Olivia said.

Olivia started walking up to their friends and Kali and Mike followed. Kali and Mike sat on a log, tired from walking and running from the castle.

"You know the sirens were going off at the castle?" Olivia said.

"Yea, but I don't care."

"What do you mean?"

"I ran away and I am not going back."

A girl walked up to them. She was wearing a cowgirl hat and cowgirl jeans.

"Why not?" She said and smiled.

"Because, they are trying to run my life and I can't take it anymore. I just want to be with him and they are telling me I can't." Kali replied.

"That's Sara, she's the one that sings all the music for us because Alexis lost her iPod!" Olivia shouted so Alexis would hear it.

"I didn't lose it! You did!" Alexis yelled back.

"Alright, yea I lost it because I have my own iPhone and I'd rather use yours right?"

"Probably."

"Shut your mouth, bitch." Olivia said.

"Well, back to the subject, you guys remind me a lot of a couple I knew back when I was a little girl." Sara said.

"Really?" Kali asked.

"Yea, I wrote a song about it. Wanna hear?" Sara asked.

"Sure." Kali shrugged.

"Alright. Now I want everyone to dance!" Sara yelled.

_(Music starts.)_

_She was in the backyard - they say it was a little past nine  
>When her prince pulled up - a white pickup truck<br>Her folks shoulda seen it comin' - it was only just a matter of time  
>Plenty old enough - and you can't stop love<br>She stuck a note on the screen door - "sorry but I got to go"  
>That was all she wrote - her mama's heart was broke<br>That was all she wrote - so the story goes_

_Now her daddy's in the kitchen - starin' out the window  
>Scratchin' and a rackin' his brains<br>How could 18 years just up and walk away  
>Our little pony-tailed girl grown up to be a woman<br>Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
>She left the suds in the bucket<br>And the clothes hangin' out on the line_

Sara bent down towards Kali and Mike as they smiled. Alexis was up by the fire dancing.

_Now don't you wonder what the preacher's gonna preach about Sunday morn  
>Nothin' quite like this has happened here before<br>Well he must have been a looker - smooth talkin' son of a gun_

Sara winked at Mike and he looked at Kali and smiled.

_For such a grounded girl - to just up and run_

Sara bent down towards Kali and pulled her up by the hand.

_Course you can't fence time - and you can't stop love_

She pulled up Mike and shoved them together.

_Now all the biddy's in the beauty shop gossip goin' non-stop  
>Sippin' on pink lemonade<br>How could 18 years just up and walk away  
>Our little pony-tailed girl grown up to be a woman<br>Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
>She left the suds in the bucket<br>And the clothes hangin' out on the line_

Everyone at the party started dancing around the fire, drinks in hand. Kali and Mike started spinning in circles, smiling at each other.

"Yee haw!" Sara yelled.

_She's got her pretty little bare feet hangin' out the window  
>And they're headin' up to Vegas tonight<br>How could 18 years just up and walk away  
>Our little pony-tailed girl grown up to be a woman<br>Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
>She left the suds in the bucket<br>And the clothes hangin' out on the line_

_(Music ends.)_

Kali tripped over a stick and Mike quickly grabbed her hands and pulled her up into him. She smiled.

"Thanks for catching me." Kali said.

"I told you I would catch you." Mike smiled and blushed.

Sara smiled and walked towards them.

"You guys are a cute couple. Always follow your heart."

In a second, cop sirens were heard.

"Oh no, not again!" Olivia yelled.

"Everyone go now!" Alexis yelled.

Mike and Kali jumped up over a bush and hid behind it, keeping quiet. Everyone ran, scattering all around. The cops pulled up. A cop stepped out of the car and halted everyone.

"Has anyone seen the princess? She's missing and no one can find her. I'm not going to bust everyone for drinking tonight, we have more to worry about. Her parents are very worried."

Mike thought for a moment. As much as he wanted to be with Kali, could he just do that and run away and have no problems? No, he couldn't. Their whole life would be them hiding and running from everyone. He didn't want that for Kali. That's not the life she was meant to live. She had everything ahead of her and he had nothing and he knew it. Kali grabbed his hand about to run farther back into the woods.

"Let's go." Kali said.

"Wait." Mike said and grabbed her hand.

"Kali, I love you so much."

"I love you too but we have to get out of here."

"No, Kali. You need to go back."

"What? No I'm not."

"You have to. You have everything to look forward to and I have nothing. You better off without me."

"Don't say that! Your so much more of a person than you think! I don't know why no one can see that but me!"

"Because everyone is right! I'm not everything you think I am."

"Mike, I know you were a convict but I don't see that in you! I see a kind hearted man that would do anything for me."

"I would do anything for you, I always will but you don't need me. You deserve so much better."

"So what are you saying?" Kali asked.

"Go back home and I promise unless you're in trouble I'll never come into your life again. I'll always be here to protect you, I made that promise and I won't break it."

"No, I need you now and forever!"

"You don't though, you're only saying that because you love me which I still can't even believe that a girl like you would love a guy like me. You need to go home, you're better off."

"I can't believe your saying this!" Kali yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry, I don't want to see you pain." Mike went to give her a hug and she pulled away.

"Don't!"

Kali ran towards the back of the woods and didn't look back.

"Kali!" Mike yelled. In a second she was gone into the darkness. He stood there with his head down and tears in his eyes.


End file.
